


Do Not Enter

by unclechrom



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi/Dojima mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclechrom/pseuds/unclechrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke get caught in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Enter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real events.

Unsure hands fumbled with Souji’s belt buckle as Yosuke worked to remove his boyfriend’s pants. They had done this before, but he still hadn’t mastered the art of removing someone else’s clothes.

Souji, on the other hand, had already skillfully removed Yosuke’s belt and was working his partner’s pants and boxers off while playfully nibbling at that incredibly sensitive spot just below Yosuke’s ear. Maybe it wouldn’t be so difficult to get Souji’s damn belt off if he didn’t keep flustering Yosuke so much.

Their shirts had been the first clothing discarded onto the floor of Souji’s bedroom, and Yosuke’s pants were quickly added to the haphazard pile. Souji’s calloused hands caressed Yosuke’s newly revealed skin as he turned towards Yosuke to catch his lips in a deep kiss. Souji slowly teased his boyfriend’s lips with his tongue, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Yosuke immediately complied, and Souji surged forward, eagerly exploring his partner’s mouth, as his hands moved from Yosuke’s hips to his ass. Souji nipped at Yosuke’s bottom lip as he roughly grabbed his partner’s ass. A soft moan escaped Yosuke’s lips as his hips bucked up slightly. He stopped trying to unbutton Souji’s pants and mumbled in frustration.

“H-hey, partner. I can’t…” Yosuke motioned to Souji’s pants without really finishing his sentence.

Souji chuckled against Yosuke’s mouth and delivered a quick kiss to his forehead before leaning back to take off his own pants. Once his pants had joined Yosuke’s on the floor, he returned to his position above his boyfriend. This time Yosuke made the move forward and hungrily caught Souji’s lips with his teeth as he bucked his hips up to grind against his boyfriend. Yosuke’s mouth caught Souji’s moan as he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his partner’s mouth. 

Souji hummed contentedly as Yosuke greedily explored his boyfriend’s mouth with his tongue while their grinding began to pick up pace. Slowly, Yosuke worked his hands down his partner’s toned torso, feeling the battle-hardened muscles with his own calloused hands, until he reached Souji’s throbbing dick. Teasingly, Yosuke palmed his boyfriend’s dick before fully wrapping his hand around the shaft and running his thumb over the head, causing Souji to gasp and arch into Yosuke’s touch.

Then suddenly there was a knocking sound at the bedroom door, and they both completely froze. Butt-naked and in the most compromising positions of their lives.

“Y-yes?” Souji cleared his throat before hesitantly answering the knock.

There was a light click of the doorknob turning, and Souji scrambled off of the couch and threw his full body weight at the door, slamming it shut. Meanwhile Yosuke scrambled to find his boxers in the pile of their clothes on the floor.

“Shit! What the hell was that about?” Dojima demanded from the other side of the door.

“ _Please_ don’t come in, Dojima-san,” Souji pleaded through the door.

“Are you up to something in there?” His uncle questioned.

“No! Not at all. We’re just, uh… studying,” Souji quickly responded, trying to feign innocence.

“Then you don’t mind if I come in and talk to you for a minute?”

“No! Please don’t,” Souji insisted.

“Dad, are you and Big Bro fighting?” Came a soft voice from the hallway.

“No, Nanako-chan, everything is fine!” Souji reassured her through the door.

As he kept his body pressed against the door, Souji could hear Dojima gently convincing Nanako to go back downstairs because her favorite TV show was on, and no, they were not fighting.

“If you’re not hiding anything, you need to let me in _right now._ ” 

“No, I’m sorry. I can’t let you in.”

“ _Souji,_ ” Yosuke quietly hissed from beside the couch before tossing Souji’s boxers at him.

“This is my house! What the hell do you mean I can’t come in?” Dojima clearly sounded irritated at this point.

As Souji let go of the door briefly to catch the boxers being tossed to him, his uncle forced the door open. The fierce expression on Dojima’s face instantly went blank as he observed the state of his nephew and his best friend. Souji had been struck backwards a bit by the force of the door, and he was holding his boxers in front of himself while staring at his uncle like a deer in headlights. Yosuke had a similar, yet more panicked look on his face, but he had at least managed to put on his boxers before Dojima had forced the door open.

They all stood there for a second, completely silent and dumbfounded, before Dojima quickly shut the door. Once the safe barrier of the door had been restored, Dojima cleared his throat.

“Well, um, I was just letting you know that I won’t be around for dinner tonight, something came up at the station. So you’re in charge of making something for yourself and Nanako.” Dojima’s voice sounded a bit strained, but Souji was grateful that he wasn’t reprimanding them.

“Yes, okay. Thank you for letting me know, Dojima-san,” Souji tried to be even more polite than usual.

“Oh, and Souji…” Dojima paused, “…don’t do anything _too_ dumb.”

They listened as Dojima’s footsteps faded down the hallway. Once it was silent for a minute or two, Yosuke groaned loudly and flopped down onto the couch, covering his face with his hands.

“I know your uncle didn’t like me before,” Yosuke started as Souji crossed the room to join him on the couch, “But I’m pretty sure he fucking hates me now.”

“Nah, it could have been _way_ worse,” Souji tenderly smiled at his boyfriend, even though his heart felt like it was going to burst from the adrenaline.

\----

Adachi was already waiting for Dojima outside the house as he left in a flustered rush.

“Is something wrong, Dojima-san?” Adachi inquired.

“I can’t believe I just walked in on my nephew having sex with his best friend,” Dojima said in exasperation.

“ _Really?_ That Hanamura kid?” Adachi feigned his surprise and chuckled before adding with a coy smile, “I guess fucking your partner must run in the family.”

Adachi earned a swift punch to the arm for that remark.

"I need a damn drink,” sighed Dojima.


End file.
